Roleplay1
by cat-in-hat
Summary: just a roleplay that my friend and i have made up


Rain fell softly. A life fluid to the flora and fauna of the wood. The forest floor was moist and soft, muffling even the heaviest of footsteps. To many it would seem peaceful, serene, but to one Feyru Harelind it was downright depressing. She sat shivering as the rain fell outside her small tent. Usually by this time she would have stripped all but her undershirt and pants but it was to cold and she clutched a small doll to her layered torso. Her belt was thrown aside and her staff was laid gently on the ground. A stick of Pocky stickout from her mouth as she chewed on it watching the rain. in the tent next to her their was soft whispering and elf and a dwarf (sorry now i'm obsessed with lord of the rings) the elf woman named Midgewater and the dwarf a male named gloin sat thinking of what they should do next. She bit down again and caught her lip, "SHIT!!!" Her gloved hand flew to her lip and came away bloodied. It was now that she realized she had finished the Pocky. the tent grew silent then a sound came "oh false alrm now 'bout that girl, what are we to do with her" " i'm not sure Gloin son if thoin" migesaid "i aven't seen her kind 'round must've come from mordor(( evil place)) gloin said "what was that" Midge said "Miew..." She whimpered nervously. " she's stirring, i'm sorry great friend my ignorance should be ingored" midgewater said "What in Hinoke-sama's great name are they talking about?" She whispered to herself. "hinoke she is japanese they are every rare in these parts.." pondered the elf "she ain't no man though ain't she elf" the dwarf added She tugged at the small braids which hung in front of either of her large feline ears. " no my friend not a man but a cat but not a cat but what in all my thousands of years of life i have never seen such a thing" the elf sad " 4501 is a mighty fine long time eh, elf" thoirn said "it means nothing to me i shall not be killed unless a sword or arrow or weapon strikes me down" midge said putting a peice of lambus bread in he mouth " oh wonderus lambus bread one bite can fill a mans stomach a woman though eats two and is full for a week" midge said "Ru-ru..."She said looking at the doll, "Do you know how we got here?" She made the doll shake it's head. "we must go ask her about herselfbefore she runs away" the elf notioned "midge water Evenstar you know somethin' on't you" thoin said "elf yer better ger ask 'er i thank im too scary" the dwarf said to Midge She gripper her staff tightly to her chest scowling at the entrance of the tent. Midge "okay thoin only because i seem to have the most friends" she winked as she left the tent she went to the other tent and said " umm madam may i please have a word?" the elf said graciously She looked at her suspiciously but nodded slowly moveing back to allow room for the other to enter. "thank you" the elf said even though it was raining she was not wet "hi my name is Midgewater evenstar of Mirkwood at your service" bowing down sweeping the dirt with her hand "Feyru Harelind of the Hoshi Clan." "i know that is very boyish but being raised with 12 brothers and no sisters you become less and less like a girl" so "feyru i'm oftly curious on how you came to middle earth will you tell me?" "I had just fired off a spell at the Ender...and the sky just opened up and I blacked out......" " and then you woke up here " She nodded. "And it was raining." She said distastefully. "it still is" she said "Thank you ever so much for reminding me. So what are you exactly? You're tall like the Terra but your ears just aren't long enough...." " i'm an elf, a tall man looking being with pointy ears though that is not the only difference between me and those .. things i live forever unless i'll become striken with a sword or a bow or unless i die of sorrow but that'l never happen for i am a princess of Mirkwood" "Whats this Mirkwood you keep going on about?" " my home how i wish a long for it. the forests and the veiw and the black emperor butterflies. i'd even hug one of the giant spiders if i could just go home i've been traveling for 10 years now and i haven't even see my favourite brother legolas in 3 years ever scince he went back home and to elrond i've missed him soo" she turned around and cried between the sobs you could hear Mirkwood my home She rubbed the others back, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you..." "oh its alright" she said as she wiped her eyes" i'm on my way home now would you like to come with me and thoin, my dwarf friend" She blinked, "Um...OK!" She grinned, "And while we're at it, I do hope we can look into getting me home as well?" "sure i'm sure on the way to my home we can stop off at Rivendell home of Elrond and my dear friend Arwen" "Arigatou Gozaimasu!" She said bowing. thoin walked into the tent this short dwarf look around and took of his helmet bowed as he said " Hello m'lady" Midge steped in between feyru and thoin ' this is his royal highness thoin son of gloin king under the mountain "Greetings Thoin, I am Feyru Harelind, a Priestess of the Hinoke Nekojin Clan." Midge stepped out of the way as thoin bowed lower than the elf had She returned the bow, lower than the others from years of practice. It was part of her culture after all. " we shall leave at midday i sugest you get some sleep" midge said to Feyru and she turned and said the thoin " i beleive i have night shift no?" " ai madam midge lass a beautiful well needed sleep is where i'm headed tonight" thoin said as he and midge left the tent She nodded, "I'll see you in the morning then?" " far thee well til then" midge said bowing as she left She smiled slightly glad to have made new friends and curled up like a kitten wit her doll beneath the covers of her sleeping bag. night came and went and in midmorning before the sun was up thoin went out of his/midge's tent and stretched looked out in to the horizon and went to find Midge She sat in her tent gathering together her belongings while thinking on her new situation, "Alright...sequence of events...maybe I can figure out how this happened...I was fighting The Ender, and I created that weird bubbled thiung I was so mad...and everyone elses power was pouring into it without them giving it...and then I fired it off and I think it hit, but...It was more like a disc..." "Oh shoot....I cannot believe my absolute stupidity!" meanwhile in a tree, midge sat in the crotch of the tree eating an apple underneath her thoin sat cooking a freshly caught rabbit " thoin i think i shall go and get feryu" Midge said as she jumped from the tree and started walking "okay" the dwarf said Feyru was currently colorfully berateing herself while stuffng her few possessions into the sack she had with her. after midge had gone "dammit" he swore " i had her to my self i could have told her my feelings about the preistess Feyru stepped out her tent Bag in it customary place atop her staff and an irrate look on her face. With a wave of her hand her tent was pack and stuck into the bag. " umm excuse me ahh Feyru are you up?" midge said out side of Feryus tent "Yeah I up..." She sighed runing a gloved hand through her thick brown hair. "umm i don't think that your hand will work as well as this brush" Midge said handing Feryu the brush " it made by my people" She nearly fell over in shock but setteled for a bemused smile, "Arigatou." "so you know how you said all you remember i sa flash sometimes sleep helps the memory have you remembered anything else?' Midge said She nodded, "Yeah the night cleared my head...I've figured out how I got here." She grimaced, "Complete stupidity on my part but whatever....y'see I got really angry and I was createing a Vortex Blast, it's a black magic spellfrom my world wich allows the user to pull magic from others mixing magics. I accidentally turned mine into a disc and when I threw it, it probably cut a hole in the Space-Time Fabric...note to self- anger is NOT my friend and should be avoided at all costs." " anger is welcomed here but we supress it differently you should try the bow and arrows" Midge said handing Feryu her own bow " have it it was crafted by me i have another one don't worry" She blinked then looked up and smiled, "Arigatou!" " your welcome now come Thion is waiting" "Kay!" She said fishing in her bag and pulling out a weapons harness. She looped the bow onto it and put it on before following. " when we get to Mirkwood i'll teach you how to make your own arrows or we could stop off at lothorien and you some really cool ones" she said as she winked " of course glandriel will have to meet you then but she is really nice but she can get almost scarly creepy at times" "Sure it nothing I can't take!" She said with a grin. " finally we cun gut going i've behn waitin 'ere for ever now lets get going" Thoin said glaring at Feryu She scowled at Thoins back but kept silent. " come on you two! Thoin we're stopping off at lothlorien before heading to Mirkwood my home" she said as thoin stared at her open mouthed " not lothorien gladreil is an evil sorceress whom you look at makes you fall in love wit 'er" thoin said as he scowled "umm Thoin if you haven't noticed your the only guy here" midge laughed "we are in no position to be wary gladreil was like a mother to me after my mother died i spent 4 years with her" "now lets go there are four orks following us and if we don't leave now well have to fight them which is alright with me but i think your a little inexperinced with ork fighting isn't that right Feryu?" Midge said as she smiled at Feryu "Well that all depends on what they are...didn't have em where I come from but you never know right?" " ooh i don't think you know what orks are sorry or let me see goman nasei no thats not right any way orks are evil human elf things that are just down right gross but fun to fight" midge said " here comes one now" thoin cuts its head off with his axe Oh." She said watching the decapitated creature fall to the ground with a sickening thud a big blurr came squeaking out of the tree above them thoin grabs it as it screamed " no no no pleasee don't hurt me'' "only if you talk you eves dropper" thoin said to the short thing "Thats not very nice Thoin sir...." " no" the thing squeaked " if you would please let me stand properly i'll tell you who i am" "haha a very stubborn hobbit now aren't we" midge said winking at it amazingly enough it winked back " thank ye kindly Midgemudd lass" said the hobbit as Midge and it laughed hystarically She blinked haveing absolutley no idea what was going on. "hoho okay this is my good friend Merry I met him as he and gandalf came through Mirkwood and stopped to visit Legolas and we became best friends" she said as she wiped her eyes from laughing so hard "Merry...isn't that a girls name?" "actually my name is meridoc brandybuck but people call me merry!" the hobbit said looking up at the prestiess for hobbits are small "Oh! I knew someone with that name once..." "you did!" the elf, dwarf and hobbit said together She nodded, "He wasn't anything like you though. He was a deamon...quit friendly actually! Used to do coffee with him quite a bit." She finished with a smile. "Merry this is feryu" MIdge started "hmph" thoin interupted "Thoin whats your problem can't you be nice to anyone??" MIdge questioned Thoin as Merry waled over to feryu and put out his hand as in to shake her hand She gripped his hand grinning, "It's always fun to meet new people, wouldn't you say?" "yes quite oooh we have to stop off at hobbiton so you can meet Frodo he'd like you" he said as he winked "If he's anything like you I'm sure I will." he blushed as midge came over to talk to Merry and feryu for she had just finished arguing with thoin "okay after we go to Lotlorien" "Midge umm we better be going there are still three urk-hai out there" merry said "urk-hai I thought they were Orks!" Midge exclaimed "we MIdge me dear their walking in the light thus they must be Urk-hai!" Merry said smartly "Well I'm ready when you are!" She said brightly despite the fact there was apparently danger afoot. "finally" thoin put in rather rudley as Midge pointed out after he said it She stuck her tongue out childishly before shrugging nonchalantly and standing beside Midge. "They walked for days slept during the nights(duh!) and still thoin didn't like Feryu and Midge kept thoin back from Feryu as much as she could then finalll they got to lotlorien" and omnious woman voice said "well hello to you too Gladreil!" Midge said to the trees as they stood out side of a huge forest "Er...disembodied voices...whoot!O.O;" out of the forest stepped a lovely elderly type woman as she walked she said "acutally Feryu from out of this world i have a body" "Well thats a let done...but at least I can see you and know I don't have another extra voice in my head...the others are crowded as it is..." "hahah" the elderly womean said "i am galdreil lady of light please come to my palace" She smiled amiably bowing slightly as was custom for her, "Arigatou." "HI gladreil! remeber ME!!!" Merry said with a huge grin on his face " yes i rememder you Meridoc Brandybuck" gladreil said with a smile "i see you are still using the dagger i gave you the last time you where here" She stood in friendly silence watching the reunion. She was so caught up in the happy emotion of all she didn't notice where she'd decided to stand, right beside Thoin. "mumble grumble stupid hobbit err cures you" thoin was mumbling "stupid popularity errr errr curse it. What are you staring at?" he looked startled as he relizied that feryu was standing beside him "Hm?" She said looking over at him. "I was actually stareing at them..." She said blinking confusedly, "but now...I'm looking at you....so...um...you?" "ha ha very funny witch" thoin said glaring at feryu " okay poeples lets go!" Midge said cheerfully as they started to walk into the beautiful forest known as lothorien She looked away feelings hurt, Why does he have to be so mean...I'm not even a witch... midge and gladreil were looking deep into each others eyes for they are elves and can talk with out even speaking then they started talking in elvish heres what they said translated "Feryu is a sorceress from another world than the profecy is true she will bring peace to middle earth" gladreil said to midge though thier thought waves "i don't know" midge spoke in elvish "Um excuse me..." She said quietly, "Do you have a fire pit here?" "umm yes over there" she said pointing at a unused grass covered peice of dirt "we haven't used it since the 1st year of the earth" gladeriel said She smiled, "Thankyou, I'm going to try and contact my Goddess...I want ot know whats going on in Jinsei..." "go ahead dear we won;t bother you" gladerial said kindly She nodded pulling a pair of sticks from her pack and placeign them in the ground on either side of the fire place. She strung a peice fo string from one post to the other and then pulled many strips of waxy looking paper from her belt. She used clothes pin to hang them from the string and then began her incantation.- "Hinomoto, hiwokakeru, fureai joshin, watashi marude gatsugatsu!" A small flae grew in the fire place growing larger. Merry watches in awe Soon a feminen face and a pair of hands appear in the fire. It's eyes open and a smile Grows to Feyru's face. She watches as the face speaks rapidly in a foreign tongue. The papers are now full of calligraphic writing which is changing every minute. merry blocks his face with his hands She speaks rapidly in a second language to the apparition, the smile dissapearing leaving only a grim, sad, and dissapointed look on the young girls face. A single tear tracked its way down her cheek dissapearing into the flames below as the being faded out and the last remnant of fire was turned to ash. "umm miss whats the matter?" Merry came up to feryu and put his tiny hand on her shoulder "They're dead..." She whispered in horrified disbelief, "Haya...Ayli...Ry...and Dustin...gone.........." "your friends?" he questioned somenly "Only ones I ever really had." She said smiling sorrowfully. "well now you have two more" a cheerful yet solmen voice said it was midge " i know what it's like to loose loved ones soo far away from home when my mom died i was with my dad coming home she was shot by an arrow and on my mothers grave i vowed i'd kill the Urk-hai who killed her and i did! i was awfully happy when i did but then relizied that my life had no other meaning so i decied to base my life on peace and thigns that grow like hobbits isn't that right merry?" midge said looking at merry with a grin on her face "yup!" merry said "You don't understand...we were fighting a being that would destroy the world....I didn't defeat it and now not only are my friends gone but my entire world...the only things that remain are the Gods who are busy recreating it..." "I wasn't strong enough and now it's to late..." Tears flowed freely now. midge came and gave the young girl a huge hug She criedsmall body shaking. thoin came out of the bushes in which he was hiding he looked grim a tear dribbled down his dirty cheek cleaning it rather nicely *sniff* i'm sorry i know somewhat on how you feel all my friends were destroyed in the great war over the ring except this war ended nicely or else we wouldn't be here to day i'm so sorry for hating you" She smiled shakily at him, answering him with a wink and the words someone told her once, "Hates nothin but a word babe." "now if you'll excuss me i need a bath" thoin said as he left "I think I'm gonna take nap or something...need to think this over." "that's fine" midge said letting go of feryu "i'll go and find us some supplies for we're going to be off tomorrow mid day if thats alright with you?" gladreil showed feryu where to go feryu sat and eventually slipped in to sleep the next day Midge was looking a sheet of paper and checking off things with a slender pencil thoin was packing big bundles of supplies in to slender white canoes and merry was sitting in a boat huming a song to himself and chewing on some lambus She froze when she saw the boats, the water, and the fact that her traveling companions were near the water. Midge looked up and saw Feryu she waved and looked back at her list Merry got out of the boat and saw feryu frozen in fear and walked up to her "wasuf" still chewing happily on lambus bread "Boats...Water....not good for a growing kitty...." She said blue depression lines falling over her face. right *gulp* you a cat where are you from? i've seen lots of different creatures if you notice i have huge feet you don't have big furry feet so you can't be a hobbit, you have big ears so you could be an elf but your too short and you can't be a man so what are you "I'm a Nekojin...not from around here as it were." "coo" he said taking a big bite of bread She smiled weakly at him. She sure as hell didn't trust the water...and those boats didn't look safe at all....just the look of them was almost enough to make her sea sick. merry looking in the sam direction as her said " yeah i know they don't look safe but they are as safe as walking mm i love lambus bread" "Well walking isn't all that safe when your feet are this big in comparison to your body..." She said blushing. One of the few things she could get embarrassed over was her feet, she thought they looked like they belonged to a cartoon...the others were her clothing (and the fact that everything but her face was covered), and love (and all the physicality that went with it). "you feet are 'bout the same size maybe bigger than minebut you also taller than me She smiled at the Hobbit. he walked over to midge and started to tickle her she just glared at him, unexpectatly Gladreil came out and said " here as spell to keep you a float if you fall off you won't get wet either" she gave the sheet of paper to feryu then disappered "If you were still here I would glomp you..." She said to the air. "Ready to go feryu" Midge said "ooh i love the water thus my name Midgewater you'll be travelling with me! ^^" She nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be." " lets go" ' ready Merry, Thoin?" midge said Merry and thoin already in their boats nodded She walked towards Midge and the water still uneasy but less so than before. Midge stepped quickly on to the boat a splash hit her but left no mark 


End file.
